<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>creativity in times of crisis by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618302">creativity in times of crisis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot'>Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Nano 2020 Fics and Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, author has no excuse for why this turned into a 2k flail fest, that's it that's the fic, they get trapped in a bathtub bc they can't spend one fucking second not fighting with each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara and Tobirama are stuck in a bathtub together.</p><p>It’s all their stupid brothers’ fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Nano 2020 Fics and Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>creativity in times of crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts">raendown</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I GOT PAST MY HALFWAY GOAL FOR CAMP NANO WITH THIS I'M AT 16K HOLY SHIT HELLO SOMEONE CONGRATULATE ME??? NO??? WHATEVER I'LL CONGRATULATE MYSELF THIS IS WILD GUYS WOOHOOOOO</p><p>ahem anyways enjoy this madness XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This,” Madara hisses, “is all yourbrother’s fault.”</p><p>“And <em>your</em> brother’s idea,” Tobirama points out. “Mine just provided the means to carry it out.”</p><p>“Nothing you say is going to keep me from killing him with fire and then decapitating him,” Madara growls, testing the restraints, <em>again, </em>though it was pretty obvious after their tenth attempt that they weren’t going to get out of this unless they explicitly complied with Hashirama’s wishes. “And Izuna, for that matter. Who needs brothers anyway.”</p><p>Normally, Tobirama would roll his eyes at Madara’s dramatics and jest about the inherent stupidity and crudeness of his statement. Normally, though, he wasn’t tied to Madara with thick, apparently semi-conscious Mokuton vines keeping them back-to-back in a godsdamned bathtub as Izuna’s idea of putting him and Madara in a corner to think about what they’ve done.</p><p>They’ve literally done nothing—except shout for a bit, and possibly hit each other a few times, and <em>maybe</em> lead to the partial destruction of the central market with a couple of overpowered jutsu. Such things happen, though, and are easily fixable, as Tobirama knows all too well from his frequent lab accidents. But no, Izuna <em>had</em> to propose locking them up together until they apologized to each other, and Hashirama <em>had </em>to take it one step further and render them motionless.</p><p>In a <em>bathtub</em>.</p><p>Honestly, Hashirama’s overreaction is bordering on impolite and as such, Tobirama allows himself a bit of self-indulgence.</p><p>“Agreed,” he says, “and I’m not trying to quell your homicidal tendencies for once but do leave Anija to me.” Were the Mokuton vines not suppressing his chakra, Tobirama would have flooded the room with killing intent, but for now has to contend with vivid imagery of Hashirama’s suffering as a satisfying anticipation of vengeance. “What I don’t get is the redundancy of cremation and decapitation done in succession.”</p><p>“Hm. You’re right,” Madara actually agrees with him. Truly, an event worthy of the history books. “I’ll decapitate him, <em>then</em> burn him with my Majestic Destroyer Flame,” he says cheerfully. “Izuna, I mean. You can have the overgrown tree.”</p><p>As if in answer, the Mokuton squeezes them tighter, making them almost wheeze, before returning to its previous state.</p><p>“Dumbass Senju!” Madara bellows, as Tobirama utters a heartfelt, “Fuck you, Anija.”</p><p>A spark of what feels like derision radiates from the Mokuton before quickly flickering away.</p><p>Madara and Tobirama both groan.</p><p>“Maybe the Hiraishin can work?” Madara pleads.</p><p>“We’ve established that this thing blocks everything save for our sensing,” Tobirama says, sighing in frustration. “Besides, I’ve tried every which way to activate it. Anija is sneaky. He’s an idiot but still a shinobi.”</p><p>Tobirama feels the pangs of Madara’s anger as he broods for a few torturous minutes before blurting out,</p><p>“I’m still not apologizing first, because that was a dick move that you pulled, and <em>you</em> owe me one.”</p><p>“What a ‘dick move,’ Madara,” Tobirama’s voice leaks sarcasm, “to imply that you harbor affection for cats.”</p><p>“You didn’t imply <em>shit</em>.” Unable to learn his lesson, Madara thrashes against their bonds once more in an attempt to physically assault Tobirama, apparently. “You all but fucking <em>cooed</em> over me and made fun of me <em>in public</em>, Senju, <em>and </em>you compared me to a godsdamned kitten!”</p><p>Tobirama tunes out for a part of the ensuing rant, wondering whether this talent of Madara’s to shout continuously for extended periods of time—all in a single breath, too—is an ability inherent to all Uchiha, or just him.</p><p>Probably the latter.</p><p>“My hair is <em>nothing</em> like the fur on that spiky monstrosity,” Madara goes on shrieking, “and I <em>am</em> <em>not</em> <em>cute!</em>”</p><p>That marks the end of his rant, and really, Tobirama would take offence if only at the fact that Madara dared call a perfectly adorable kitten a monstrosity.</p><p>“Did you really have to resort to fistfights and fireballs to argue that point, koibito?”</p><p>“Yes, and don’t you call me that until you beg for my forgiveness,” Madara grumbles, blessedly quieter this time.</p><p>Tobirama scoffs. “Deal with it however you wish, Uchiha, I stand by my words.”</p><p>Madara growls. “If anything, I am <em>handsome.</em>”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>There’s a pause.</p><p>“And beautiful, some might say,” Madara goes on, tone cautious.</p><p>“Of course, Madara.” Tobirama wouldn’t dream of arguing; he’s reminded of that fact every day as he awakens to Madara’s lovely smile.</p><p>“And… uhm… physically appealing—”</p><p>“Just say sexy, Madara. Yes, you are.”</p><p>“And,” Madara says, trying to shift against him but only making them tilt stiffly towards the wall, “<em>definitely</em> not cute. Just admit that, Senju, and it’ll do. And—<em>ugh</em>—I can’t glare at you. But know I am, in fact, glaring at you. With extreme disapproval.”</p><p>Tobirama can’t hold back a chuckle. “Fine, Madara, you aren’t cute,” he concedes, waiting just enough to hear Madara’s contented hum before saying, “you’re mind-meltingly adorable.”</p><p>“FUCK YOU, SENJU!” Madara’s peak volume is music to Tobirama’s ears. “I HATE YOU, YOU MASSIVE DICK!”</p><p>Tobirama can only do so much to keep his chuckling from turning into full-fledged laughter, and this finally breaks him. It’s a testament to how truly peacefultheir lives have become in this village they’ve build, that they’re an hour into a ridiculous lockdown arguing about the level of Madara’s cuteness—or lack thereof.</p><p>Just two years ago, when the interclan war was still raging, this would have seemed impossible.</p><p>And yet, here they are.</p><p>“Mine’s getting hard,” Tobirama makes for a diversion. “You know it turns me on when you’re pissed off.”</p><p>“W-wh-<em>what</em>?”</p><p>Tobirama can only imagine the expression on Madara’s face. Priceless.</p><p>“I said—”</p><p>“I heard what you said, Senju!” Madara moves them an incremental bit again before sagging and giving up with an explosive sigh. “Not. The time.”</p><p>“Calmed you down, didn’t it?” Tobirama smirks.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“I’d rather you do that.”</p><p>“Then apologize.”</p><p>And because Tobirama is <em>never </em>going to apologize for the truth, they both fall into belligerent silence.</p><p>“We’ll be stuck here forever, then,” Madara says some time later. “Dick.”</p><p>Because Tobirama is a man of his word, he stays silent, knowing his Anija would never actually let them die without food and water, at least. Too bad boredom might kill them far, far sooner.</p><p>“D’you think they’ve figured out,” Madara says suddenly, “that we realized we’ve been mistaking sexual tension for killing intent and aren’t seriously trying to maim each other these days?”</p><p>Tobirama attempts to shrug, unsuccessfully. “We’ve been careful. And the notion of fighting <em>and </em>liking each other at the same is definitely not something Anija can comprehend,” he laments. “Izuna may suspect something. After all, it would have been more logical to suggest locking us up separately, so we’d cool down quicker.”</p><p>“That <em>bastard,</em>” Madara mutters.</p><p>“Your brother,” Tobirama reminds him.</p><p>“And look what yours did!” Madara accuses in turn, making them sway a little. “I hate everything.”</p><p>Something clicks in Tobirama’s head.</p><p>“You know what,” he says, “you’re right. I should apologize.”</p><p>Ignoring Madara’s confused spluttering, Tobirama looks down to the vines wrapped around his arms and body, focusing all his attention and thoughts on them in hopes to convey what he wants.</p><p>“Uh, Anija’s Mokuton?” he starts, noting how the roots seem to stiffen as if in attention. “I’ve decided to apologize to Madara, and I believe it more productive to the, uh, apology process if I am able to do it face-to-face.” Tobirama praises himself for making it sound sincere. “As friends,” he adds.</p><p>The Mokuton vibrates with minute pulses of energy, as if considering his words, before unfurling a bit, even as it still keeps their limbs in its chakra-suppressing clutches and rearranges them so they’re sitting cross-legged facing each other.</p><p>The shock on Madara’s face is glorious to behold. As is the godawful (but still somehow appealing) tangled mess his mane had become from their scuffles.</p><p>“How?” Madara asks.</p><p>Tobirama has <em>finally</em> regained his ability to shrug. “Anija did say it’s partially sentient,” he says. The Mokuton sprouts another thin vine that pokes him in the chest, as if to remind him of his earlier decision. “Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Tobirama grumbles, swatting the vine away with his shoulder.</p><p>“Do you even realize,” Madara whispers, “how freaky that is?”</p><p>“Don’t insult it,” Tobirama chastises him, giving their restraints a worried glance and an apologetic smile. “Anyway, in the spirit of… the Magical Power of Hugs,” Tobirama invokes Hashirama’s sappy notion, “I would also love to be able to hug my.” He swallows heavily. “Friend.”</p><p>The Mokuton takes a longer time to think this time. Madara mouths, “Will this seriously work?” and Tobirama shushes him with a glare. Oblivious to the exchange, the Mokuton unceremoniously pushes them together into an awkward embrace.</p><p>Then, Tobirama seizes his chance and captures Madara’s lips with his.</p><p>They’re already pressed together with almost no space between them, blood still running hot from their fight, and enough hours have passed since their last bout of lovemaking for Tobirama’s arousal to ratchet up to <em>aching</em> in a matter of seconds. By the way Madara moans into the kiss, sliding his hands under Tobirama’s shirt and pulling him impossibly closer, he seems to be in a similar state.</p><p><em>Perfect, </em>Tobirama thinks. Now he has to do is to wait for the Mokuton to process this…</p><p>Madara pulls away, almost forcefully withdrawing his hands to grip Tobirama’s shoulders, movements still somewhat restrained by the vines.</p><p>…but first, get Madara back on the right track.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Madara demands, breathing heavy and eyes glazed over.</p><p>“What does it look like?” Tobirama says, offering a smirk in place of an annoyed scowl. “Apologizing the best way I know how.”</p><p>“B-but,” Madara breathes, as Tobirama trails his fingers down his chest, down to palm the obvious bulge in his pants. “Uh. What.”</p><p>Tobirama huffs out a laugh. This ability to render his lover incoherent with a simple touch has long since become second nature. Granted, it works both ways, but Madara is, for some reason, much more prone to surprise attacks by seduction.</p><p>“Just trust me,” Tobirama says, leaning down to place a lingering, open-mouthed kiss on his lover’s neck, wrangling out a drawn-out whimper Madara would probably never admit to. “If you’d like me to stop, just say so, koibito.”</p><p>Madara doesn’t object to the endearment this time, and Tobirama counts that as a clear victory.</p><p>Tobirama shifts to place another kiss on the underside of his jaw, making quick work of divesting Madara of his pants so he can give his cock a firm stroke. This earns him a breathless moan from his lover—and no further complaints.</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>Madara drags him by the collar into another kiss, biting and sucking on Tobirama’s bottom lip as he fucks into his hand, getting just as lost in the pleasure as Tobirama feels. Hands, hot and demanding, run over Tobirama’s body, tugging at his clothes insistently, soon bordering on desperate. Madara’s cock grows rock hard under his touch, an enticing prize that makes Tobirama’s mouth water. It takes a monumental effort to keep track of the Mokuton that’s still twitching and twisting around their limbs with confused agitation, its grip getting weaker and weaker until—</p><p>Madara is busy sucking on one of Tobirama’s nipples, fingers toying with the other, when the vines grow stiff, then totally slack, and yank themselves away to all but fly over to the opposite corner. The motion throws them both off-balance, and Madara ends up sprawled on top of Tobirama as they scramble to untangle their limbs and get into a more or less comfortable position.</p><p>“What the—”</p><p>“It worked,” Tobirama says, smirking wider as the sound of Hashirama’s wail resounds through every single wall of the mansion.</p><p>“MADARA,” the idiot shrieks from somewhere in the distance, “NOT MY LITTLE BROTHER!”</p><p>Before Madara has the chance to yell back his retort, Tobirama Hiraishins them both to land on the softness of the futon back home, reeling Madara in to distract him from the ordeal with fervent kisses and wandering hands. Madara doesn’t seem to mind. </p><p>He shifts his weight from hands to elbows, cradling them both with his hair, and deepens the kiss, it seems, with the sole intent of driving Tobirama mad with want. Madara moves with him, cock rubbing against his thigh as Tobirama thrusts back, chasing the delicious friction, his pants too tight, skin too hot, Madara’s touch <em>not</em> <em>nearly enough.</em></p><p>“Good creative thinking back there,” Madara says as they break away for air before meeting once more for another bruising kiss.</p><p>“Do I get a reward then?” Tobirama asks, shivering with pleasure as Madara moves to mouth at his collarbone, sucking on the sensitive skin there.</p><p>“Oh yes<em>,</em>” Madara drawls, dragging his mouth down Tobirama’s chest to his hipbone with just the slightest hint of teeth. <em>Finally</em>, Madara frees his length, lips hovering over it, teasing, barely touching. Tobirama can't quite hold back a groan. “I’ll show you how creative <em>I </em>can be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for the read! :3</p><p>find me on <a href="http://louiserandom.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>